Darkness Falls
by ArcticChaos
Summary: Miranda is the Dark Gym Leader in the region of Taiyou, until a very suspicious accident happens. Now that title is handing on by a thread. Can her friends help her find out what's wrong before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

_**Zero.**_

It was dark. A light tapping echoed in the room. A light shown in the distance; a figure walking closer. The tapping stopped and a bored sigh could be heard. As the figure came closer, the faint silhouette of a Xatu became apparent.

"It's time, Xatu," a deep voice said replacing the tapping. "Fetch Alakazam. It's time for her final test."

The Xatu bowed and turned to leave.

"Oh, and Xatu?" He stopped. "Espeon too. It's a bit. _Dark._ In here." His droning voice filled the room as he laughed at his own joke.

Before long, the Xatu reappeared with an Alakazam and Espeon right behind. Their footsteps echoed in the great room before each coming to a stop, one by one. They waited.

"Espeon, my dear, it's terribly dark in here. Be a doll, and fix that for me, would you?"

Espeon's eyes began to glow and narrow before the red gem on his forehead began radiating and brightly lighting the entire room, revealing it to be a cave. The Espeon and Xatu perched diligently on either side of an ominous man in a throne. The Alakazam stared at him head on, as if communicating in another way.

"Bring in the dog," the man demanded. The Alakazam closed her eyes and awaited as the Xatu appeared from behind the man herding a small Poochyena. The small dog began barking furiously, though not attacking. The Alakazam began to levitate, and a faint purple glow formed around her. The Poochyena retreated slightly as the Alakazam opened her glowing blue eyes and fired a blast of psychic energy at it. It yelped as it was thrown back against the wall, hitting the floor of the cave with a deafening thud and causing debris to roll down.

The man started to clap, chuckling at this success. The Xatu and Espeon were the only to notice the exhausted Alakazam, now kneeling on the floor, breathing heavily. They approached the tired Pokèmon as the man continued to laugh obliviously to himself.

**_Hoenn._**

The sound of a truck engine steadily getting louder woke Griselda. She rolled over in her bed and looked at the clock on her wall. It said it was eleven a.m. She groaned, aggravated about sleeping in, when she heard the truck engine cease. Climbing out of her bed and getting over to her window, she saw a middle-aged woman slam the door and walk around to the back.

_Great. No kids. Maybe a husband. Whatever._

Griselda closed her curtains and walked over to the vanity next to her window. She combed out her long, black hair. It flowed gracefully down past the waistline of her lithe form. She hated her long hair, the only reason she hadn't cut it in years was because her mom wouldn't let her. Her parents didn't let her do much. Her mom modeled her just like as if she were her own life size barbie doll, and her dad was the typical overprotective dad. Because of this, she couldn't become an adventuring Pokèmon trainer until her eighteenth birthday. Just six more months, until . . .

"Griselda! Breakfast is ready," Griselda's mom called from the floor below. She sighed with a heavy heart, staring into her cerulean eyes for a moment longer before placing her Huntail comb back on top of the vanity and slinking downstairs into the kitchen.

As Griselda reached the first floor, the smell of recently cooked eggs and butter engulfed her senses and her eyes watered with delight. Her face brightened as she deeply inhaled and walked over to her mother, whom was sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee in front of a plate of scrambled eggs and a biscuit.

"This smells wonderful, Mom," she said enthusiastically. "Did Dad make them?" Griselda's mother raised a cautious eyebrow and looked up from the coffee she was sipping.

"You think you're funny, don't you?"

Griselda gave her mom a humored laugh and fixed herself a plate of eggs for herself. "Sorry," she mumbled, pouring herself a glass of coffee. She sat back down at the table across from her mom. There was awkward silence between the two as they picked at their eggs when finally, Griselda said, "So. Someone moved in next door?"

"I can't see how you can drink that crap black, Griselda," her mom interrupted, pointing her coffee. Griselda always drank her coffee black. She thought adding cream and sugar like her mother did ruined the taste of it. "Oh, yes. I think it's just a small family of two. We should get to kn-"

"Oh, I think I hear Dad calling, Mom, I'll talk to you later." Griselda swiftly stood and backed away from the table, flailing around in her pajamas to get outside before her mom could convince her to go meet the neighbors. Luckily, she had spotted Professor Birch walking towards the house when she did.

"Dad, I've been thinking. It's only a few more months before I turn eighteen. Can't I go travel now?" Griselda knew his answer already, but if she kept asking, he had to change his mind eventually.

"Griselda, no, you're still in your pajamas, and you don't even have any Pokèmon suitable for a long journey like that, nor do you have any supervision," said Professor Birch, paying no mind to his daughter as he walked toward the house, flipping through a newspaper.

"But Dad, I have Blaziken, and I'm nineteen, do I really nee-"

"No, Griselda, you cannot go; you're too young." His voice was firm and he looked up at Griselda to look her in the eye. This time he meant it. Though, it was almost hard for her to tell. The seriousness in his eyes didn't match his bare face, and even more so didn't match his khaki surfer shorts with a white lab coat. Griselda's dad always dressed funny.

Griselda heard footsteps approaching, but she paid no mind to it as her dad added, "Maybe if you had a companion."

She saw him eying whomever was behind her and said defiantly, "Dad, I'm nineteen, I don't need a babysitter. . ." She turned around and her face fell in horror at whom she was staring in the eye. It was a boy her age.

"You've got to be kidding me," Griselda left with an angry huff, knocking the boy with her shoulder as she walked by. She continued grumbling to herself as she walked in her house, not even acknowledging her mother.

"Griselda?" she called after her daughter as she ran upstairs to her bedroom.

She threw open the door to her room and angrily threw her long hair up into a tight, messy bun. She finished it off by throwing on a pale hunter green beanie and some fingerless leather gloves. "You want to play this game?" she breathed, opening the drawer to her vanity and pulling out a simple Pokè Ball.

"Then let's play," she said authoritatively, dropping the ball to the floor, releasing a burly Blaziken into the middle of her bedroom. Griselda sighed as her faithful companion looked down at her with cautious eyes, her sudden rage gone. Realization hit her.

"Dad!" She called, outside again, having left in a hurry with Blaziken high on her tail. "Dad, I-"

"Great! I'm glad you're here, Griselda! You forgot to say hello to our new neighbors. This is their son, Tobias." Crestfallen, she came to a halt. "That's great, dad, bu-"

"And I have wonderful news!" he couldn't keep the elation off of his face. "Tobias has agreed to go with you on your very own Pokèmon journey!"

Blaziken peaked around to look at the professor from behind Griselda and then at the boy standing next to him. He cooed quietly as his owner stayed silent. Her mouth twitched into somewhat of an annoyed smirk and Blaziken rested a talon on her shoulder. She eased up greatly.

"Fine," she managed to spit out.

Griselda walked up to the boy and looked him up and down. Disgusted, she held out her hand.

"Griselda," she introduced herself, fighting back a snarl.

"Great! I'm going to go talk to your mother." And just like that, Professor Birch was off. Tobias took her hand awkwardly and shook it. He yanked it back as she said, "Listen, I don't like this any more than you do, but I need to get out of here. So shut up and play along until we're out of sight," and she stormed off, back in her house.

Tobias looked up at the massive Blaziken that was left in her wake. He looked just as genuinely confused, but followed after his trainer anyway.

He was a very tall boy, lanky and skittish. Plainly dressed, all he wore was a regular green polo and khaki pants with a standard black bookbag. The most interesting thing about him was his unkempt brown hair. Nervously, he followed the beauty before him, wary of the Blaziken somewhere behind him.

Their door had been left open, so he stepped in, lingering in the the doorway awkwardly, and found himself walking in right as Griselda was taking her hair down.

The only thing that flew through Tobias's mind was how beautiful she was and how he hadn't noticed before because of her fighting facade. Embarrassment and nervousness forced him to turn around and stiffly wait outside. He was rewarded soon after with a gruff shove on the shoulder by the angel that was moments ago in front of him. He hadn't even noticed her grab her own bag.

"Move it. I don't care what you do, but after eye and earshot of the town, you gotta get the hell out of my way, okay? So let's go." She had already started walking towards the woods. Griselda. Why was she so mean? How could someone so beautiful be so heartless?

Griselda took one step into the woods and instantly felt better. She breathed in the earthly smells and her face fell into a smile as she sighed. She hadn't even noticed she had stopped, until her peacefulness was shattered by Tobias.

"What has you so happy all of a sudden?"

"Who said you could talk to me?" she snapped as she turned and glowered at him. "Look, I certainly don't need a babysitter, nor am I going to have some punk following me around like a lost puppy. I have been stuck in that Arceus damn town for so long, it was driving me up the wall," the Blaziken slowly walked up behind them and peaked once more from behind his trainer.

"You can follow me to the nearest town, but then you need to go." Her voice was calmer now, and she returned back to her bubble. Though she turned without a word, and continued walking, Blaziken in step.

"Sorry, Griselda, . . ." Tobias mumbled sullenly, head down.

She stopped. Turning her head slightly in a menacing way, she said simply, "Don't call me that," and that had all the threat she needed.

"Well, what do you want me to call you then?" Tobias asked, genuinely confused. Griselda just kept walking on without a response. "Gri-" he stopped himself, "selda?" No response.

It wasn't long that they had been walking before a small Poochyena appeared and started tugging at Tobias's pants' leg.

"No! Stop!" he yelled at it, trying to kick the pup off of his foot. Griselda turned to watch this embarrassment and rolled her eyes. Crossing her arms, she said, "Come on Blaziken, Double Kick." The impatience dripped off of her words. Blaziken took no time in replying, swiftly hitting the Poochyena hard in its ribs. The small dog rolled over itself and quickly left the scene, whimpering the entire way. Griselda just watched with disdain as it ran off, furring her brow and storming off ahead.

"Th-thank you," Tobias stuttered, dusting himself off and hurrying to catch up with her. Falling into stride with her, he asked,

"So, where are we going?" he asked cheerily. Griselda shot him a glare and Blaziken shook his head. Griselda heaved a heavy sigh before saying,

"You're not going to leave me alone are you?"

Tobias's face flushed a bright red and immediately he looked down at his feet.

"Well, I don't know where I'm going. I don't know anyone. Zero survival skills, . . ." his voice trailed away.

Griselda was quiet for a while, pondering on if she should humor the boy. Oldale Town was in the distance and she knew she could leave him there without any trouble. She didn't need anyone with her besides Blaziken and any other Pokèmon she may happen to catch along the way.

"I'm going to Lilycove. I don't care where you go." She decided it didn't matter.

"Lilycove? You like the city?"

There was no stopping this kid. Griselda stopped dead and turned to look at him. This was going to be a very long day.

**_Taiyou._**

Miranda sat on the shores of Nerius beach. She wasn't in a swim suit, but she still let the watch rise up to her feet. The beach was mostly empty today. It was late April and still fairly cold to the point that people and Pokèmon typically avoided it. She simply looked out despondently at the sea. An Absol sat beside her with a somber expression as well.

A skittish looking boy walked up behind her, trying not to disturb her. The Absol heard and lazily turned its head to inspect the visitor.

"Miranda, ma'am. We have a problem," he said awkwardly, shuffling his feet in the sand. Miranda turned towards him and sighed. The sun was going down, but it still caught her in the eyes and she tried to block it with her hand.

"What is it, Leland?" Her humdrum tone matched her expression and portrayed her immense disinterest in what the boy was about to say.

He avoided direct eye contact completely, staring back at the Gym in the distance.

"Well, ma'am. Kingston and Margot. They were defeated by um. Well. A Hypno."

Absol snorted and turned back around to face the ocean. He was done with the conversation. Miranda, however, had a hearty laugh before replying,

"Nice one Leland, now seriously. What's wrong?"

"No, ma'am. I'm very serious," he looked her in the eyes. "You need to come see. Now."

As they walked back to the Gym, a battle could be seen off to the side. There was copious yells and the intense sounds of Pokemon raging. An exhausted Crawdaunt could be seen darting around a makeshift field chasing a yellow smudge. His right claw was glowing black as he slung it around furiously. The smudge of yellow turned out to be a Hypno teleporting around the sorry crawfish, in and out of danger. Making multiple copies of itself and having them all swing their pendulums; eyes closed. The flustered Crawdaunt became desperate, firing bubbles at everything that even moved. All but one Hypno dissipated; the remaining opening his glowing blue eyes. They began to radiate a faint purple as he was lifted off the ground. The Crawdaunt stopped, overcome with awe as he was thrown back, unconscious, by a psychic blast from the Hypno. The Crawdaunt's trainer cried out exasperatedly as he ran up to his injured Pokemon, shooting daggers at his former opponent.

The Hypno returned to the ground, kneeling and panting as his trainer approached his adversary.

"Where is the leader? I refuse to leave until I have this Gym's badge." He wasn't very tall, nor did he look very menacing with his arms crossed.

"And just who are you?" Miranda said, stepping on the field with Absol and Leland in step. The authority in her voice shook even her two apprentices. Leland exchanged worried glances with his friend, whispering, "C'mon, Ralph, let's GO," before the two of them scurried off back inside the Gym, which appeared to be a classy hotel.

"I'm Otto and I'm not leaving until I see the Gym Leader. I came here for a badge and I'm not leaving without one. Where is he?" The boy's cocky attitude humored Miranda, and she smirked, deciding this would be enjoyable.

"Well you see, Otto," she started, chuckling. "You're looking at her."

_**Hoenn.**_

Night had fallen. Griselda, Tobias, and Blaziken were around a small fire in the middle of a clearing. They had went through Oldale without much trouble. Another small forest had been waiting for them and they had decided to stop for the night, Tobias refusing to leave Griselda on her own.

"So why did you want to leave town so bad?" Tobias asked curiously, watching his own Lombre down by the river. He was swimming; carelessly playing with other water Pokemon that were awake at this time of night.

Griselda lied on the ground, staring up at the stars. Her anger from earlier that day had subsided, but she didn't seem any happier than she was before. She took her time in answering the boy, trying not to become angry again.

"Haven't you ever heard of Cabin Fever?" she snapped. A quick glance told her that she had come off too harsh, and she uttered a quick, "Sorry," before continuing on. Tobias looked over at her, touched.

"When I was younger, my Dad traveled a lot. Always researching different Pokemon and their behavior. I was never really into any of that, but I liked the carefree spirit we had." She stopped, but didn't move or shift at all. Just stared up aimlessly at the sky. Blaziken's head snapped around and immediately became still. Neither Tobias nor Griselda noticed, nor paid any mind when he stood up and walked out of the clearing.

"So you didn't have a stable home?" Tobias probed, hoping to ease more information out of his mystery.

"No, we did. We lived in Lilycove. We just traveled a lot. I remember when I was ten and everyone was getting their first Pokemon." She chuckled slightly to herself before continuing, "My friend got hers and that day said she wanted to become a Gym Leader one day. Big dreams, huh?"

Her expression fell and upon hearing her sigh, Tobias detected the change in her. Cautiously, he asked,

"What was her first Pokemon?"

Griselda was still for a while, and Tobias had thought he had offended her in some way again. He was about to apologize until he heard her exhale, and she sat up.

"Poochyena. She had a Poochyena."

A snap and some rustling could be heard from the direction that Blaziken had went before, sending Griselda back to her normal self.

"What was that?" she asked, her threatening edge returned. "Where's Blaziken?"

Simultaneously they stood up, looking around and walking towards the direction of the noise. Suddenly there was a loud crack followed by a shrill cry. Balls of blazing twigs and other debris came flying out at them, causing them both to fall back. Eyes wide, Tobias said,

"I think I know where Blaziken is!" He attempted a feeble smile.

"No shit. Shut up." Griselda sneered at the boy, forcing him to retreat back. He called out for his Lombre as she stood back up to proceed towards the origin of the flames. No sooner did she take a step forward did a small brown crocodile emerge from some bushes, sending leaves flying everywhere.

"A Sandile?" Griselda exclaimed, "In a forest?"

"A Sandile?" Tobias echoed. The look he received from her was enough to make him keep quiet and back off.

"He doesn't like ground types," she muttered, motioning to stop her fired up companion. "This should be nothing for him though."

"No wait!" Tobias interrupted, stepping between Griselda and Blaziken. "I got it."

His voice was shaky, but he faced the hissing Sandile with intent. It took no time in charging straight at the Lombre, clamping it's jaw tight on his arm. He let out a shriek and began to flail around; running with the Sandile still on his arm.

"No, Lombre, Fury Swipes!"

With his free hand, the Lombre haphazardly attacked his aggressor, carelessly scratching away at him. With enough of that, the Sandile let go, burrowing underground. Tobias and Lombre circled around each other and the clearing itself, but Sandile didn't reappear. Griselda attempted to stifle a chuckle, but failed. Tobias faced her, his disappointment obvious on his face. Lombre followed, rubbing his arm as Tobias said,

"I'm not really a great trainer." His voice trailed off forlorn and Griselda raised an eyebrow before chuckling once more. She noticed at once, but did not have time to warn Tobias of the Sandile that emerged from underneath the Lombre and nipping it on the backside.

Spinning around, Tobias and Lombre were completely shocked at the Sandile's audacity.

"Don't just take that, Lombre! Use Bubblebeam!"

The Lombre jumped back a bit and immediately sent a pathetic stream of bubbles at the crocodile. Griselda snorted and turned around to walk the other way as the Sandile sneezed and spat, not having enjoyed the spray.

"Great! Use that edge to distract him even more with Mist!"

Tobias walked backwards, giving room for the two Pokemon plus the growing mist that was being emitted from Lombre's head. The Sandile began shuffling around, unsure of where to go. It began slinging sand and dirt in a sporadic way, only clouding up the already thick mist.

Griselda watched the battle from the edge of the forest. Her and Blaziken both seemed intrigued by it, however Griselda was only amused. The Sandile began squealing; its frustration apparent. The area where Lombre was in glowed a heavy green, and a thump followed. After the green died down, the Sandile kicked up sand once more, only this time, the ferocity of it sent forest debris and dirt everywhere. The violent sandstorm tore through the mist, wreaking havoc on the Lombre.

"Agh, Lombre, no!" Tobias attempted to cover his eyes with his arm and still see what was going on, but to no avail. "Rain Dance!"

Lombre, completely ignoring the sandstorm, began to move in such an atrocious manner that Griselda couldn't help but to laugh, and Blaziken turned away shaking his head. It began raining, however, it formed something much like a hurricane with the sandstorm. Griselda heard another cry, only this time it was from Tobias.

"How embarrassing," she muttered to Blaziken.

"Hydro Pump now, Lombre!" Tobias shouted over the wind. He could just barely make out his Lombre and its surge of water slapping the Sandile into the ground. Tobias gasped, and scrambled around his bag for a Poke Ball, which he threw at the Sandile. The weather stopped. All that was left was a light drizzle.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Taiyou._**

Smoke filled the inside of Miranda's Gym, making it impossible to see through the already dark room. She was running around frantically, choking and coughing through the smoke. Frustrated and crying, she called out for her Absol, but she didn't receive a reply. Her other Pokemon were injured, resting safe in their Poke Balls. Miranda pulled out Absol's Poke Ball to recall him back. Through coughs and tears, she cried,

"Return, Absol!" Nothing happened. The Poke Ball didn't respond at all.

"Absol!" she cried again out of desperation. "Otto, where did you go! Why did you do this?"

She turned around, shouting in all directions because of the inability to see. She noticed a white figure on the ground and gasped. Still choking on the smoke, she ran over to inspect the lump on the ground. She knelt beside it and reached out to touch it. She was met with the sensation of fur.

"Absol?" she breathed, barely louder than a whisper. He didn't move.

"Confusion, Alakazam," a voice sounded from behind her.

"What?" she instantly yelled, turning around. She stood face to face with a pair of glowing blue eyes. They were unwelcoming and careless. Miranda turned cold with fear.

"No, no don't!" she shrieked. A loud droning sound reverberated through the room, intensifying the crackling from the fire, and Miranda involuntarily convulsed. She collapsed on the ground, screaming in agony.

"Teleport." He was indifferent and the Alakazam obeyed; the two shimmering out of existence.

Miranda lied on the ground for a while, recollecting herself. She could breathe fine; the smoke just didn't affect her anymore. Her head swam in circles, though; dancing and twisting with the smoke above her head. She watched it dreamily as it made patterns in front of her eyes. She would have stayed there all day, but Absol came forward and nudged her head.

"Hey, boy. What're you doing?" she asked without getting off the ground. Absol just nudged her again, harder this time. "Okay, okay, I'm getting up."

Absol bounced back, his tail wagging and ready to pounce, waiting for Miranda to stand up. Once she did, he launched himself on her chest throwing her back on the ground. She laughed heartily, fully content to be playing with her Pokemon again.

"Absol, stop!" she said in between laughs, trying to get him to stop licking her face. "My face is all dirty from the ash."

Forlorn, Absol stepped back, looking at her with a pout. His face contorted into a look of such sadness, Miranda at first didn't even comprehend it.

"No, it's okay, Absol. I'm alright," she said trying to convince him. She sat up and started to crawl over to him on her knees. Absol lied down, putting his head on his paws as he closed his eyes. Silent tears ran down his muzzle.

Miranda motioned to move closer, but stopped as she notice Absol begin to spin in place. He was still in his reclining position; his entire body moving in a clock-like motion until he finally came to rest. He was sprawled out against the wall and still crying.

There was a loud crashing sound, followed by a rain of debris. A blinding white light spilled through the room with a massive roar, causing Miranda to shut her eyes. There were people screaming and ran suddenly crashed down, soaking her to the bone. The roaring and screaming was too much for her, so she clamped her hands over her ears, expecting the worst.

And then nothing.

"What. Happened," a terse voice demanded.

"Um. Well. I-I don't really know. I uh," the second voice cleared his throat. "I kinda wasn't there."

There was silence for a moment.

"You. Weren't there? Well, who WAS there?" the first voice said, anger rising.

"I uh. I don't think anyone was w-"

"Are you telling me there was absolutely NO ONE watching that battle? After what happened with you four? Someone, someone please. Please explain to me what happened before Miranda was actually challenged."

A girl piped up. "Well," she started slowly, "This guy came up to the gym demanding to see Miranda, but she was down at the shore at the time, so we said to battle us instead."

Her voice trickled away and she stayed silent.

"Finish the story, Margot."

"He used Psychic Pokemon . . . he beat us."

"That damn Hypno!" another new voice shouted.

"Shut it, Ralph! Margot, you can't be serious. He beat a Dark Gym with a Hypno? That's crazy. That's unheard of." The voice wasn't angry anymore. It began to sound worried.

"No, Jessica. That's what happened. He beat us with Psychic Pokemon."

Silence.

"N-. No. No, you're wrong, Margot. That's like trying to say a Gengar got his ass handed to him by a Raticate. It just doesn't happen." Jessica's voice trailed off.

The haze softened and the darkness got lighter. Lights and sounds mixed together as one, until they all melted away back into their individual senses and Miranda found herself staring up at five distorted people. A girl wearing a Laplander, with mittens attached, and a scarf was directly in front of her; a considerably tiny Quilava tucked in it on her shoulder. It was sleeping. Another girl and three guys were crowded around as well.

"Miranda?" said the Quilava owner, cautiously. Miranda sat up, wheezing a bit, and strained to see clearly.

"Z-. Zelda?" she said, hoarsely.

The other girl looked from her, to the one with the Quilava. Her expression portrayed more than her voice did.

"Who's Zelda, Jess?"

Jessica's scrutiny didn't leave Miranda, who just gazed absently in awe at the audience around her. Jess had a stern, serious look; no longer anger.

"Miranda," she stated calmly. "There is no Zelda here." She set her hand on Miranda's shoulder to steady her. "I'm Jess and these are the people who help you run your Gym. Margot and Kingston, and Ralph and Leland. Do you remember us?" She referenced the people around here, finally ending with Leland who said,

"What's wrong with her?"

Jessica stood up. "Probably confused from all the smoke she inhaled. She should be fine once sh-"

Miranda lurched forward and screamed, clinging on to Jess. She began crying, screeching,

"No, you can't! Don't leave me alone!"

Miranda's outburst startled them, and alerted a few nurses from the back of the Pokemon Center. A few came out to see the trouble.

"I can't find them, I can't find anyone!" she continued as Kingston, Ralph, and a nurse pried her away from Jess and into the back. Margot and Leland stood, unable to react, behind Jess as she made her way over to one of the other nurses. They exchanged a few words before she corralled the other four and headed outside.

"Wait, no, where are we going? We can't leave her here!" Leland stuttered, staying close by the entrance. "She wouldn't leave us here."

"There's nothing we can do. I don't know what's wrong with her. It's best to leave her with the nurses." Jessica replied, opening the glass door to exit. Ralph, Kingston, and Margot looked on at Miranda's gym in the distance. There was absolutely no one around; people avoided it like the plague. Their gaze fell on the top floor, charred and black with a corner missing.

"Well, I'm staying." Leland looked absolutely frightened standing his ground, albeit trembling slightly. Jessica's facial expression softened, and she gave in.

She lead the way to the front desk and talked to the nurse. She politely lead the five of them to a room, but stopped to stay,

"I'm sorry, but we only allow two visitors at a time." All eyes turned on Jess, who sighed exasperatedly.

"Come on, Leland," she said pushing the door open. He followed her through.

"Why is Leland always stuck up Miranda's ass?" Kingston huffed, glowering as he leaned against the wall to wait. "Maybe if he wasn't her bitch, the rest of us might get some credit around here."

"Zelda?" Miranda piped up excitedly as Jess and Leland entered, but as soon as she saw them her expression faltered. She returned to her expressionless facade as she stared at the wall in front of her.

"She's alright. She's just in shock. You can bring her home, she'll be fine in a day or so. Make sure she gets adequate rest and to immediately bring her back if any problems come up." The nurse left, leaving them alone. Leland walked over and sat on the edge of her bed. Miranda didn't react.

"That nurse has no idea what she's talking about. Obviously, she has no idea what's going on." Jessica stated. Leland stared at her, wondering where such authority came from. Maybe it was from being a Gym Leader. "Miranda, I mean. Has no idea what's going on."

Leland turned back to Miranda. "Look, it's me. Leland." He smiled, trying to evoke some emotion out of her, but she didn't react.

"Move, Leland," Jessica said, grabbing Miranda's hand and helping her off of the bed. "Let's go, Miranda."

Miranda didn't react. She just fell over onto Jessica, leaning on her. Jess staggered awkwardly, but was able to coax Miranda to sit back up straight again. She sighed, deciding to take a seat in front of the hospital bed. Leland joined her.

"Why is she being like this? She's not usually THIS distant," Leland commented quietly.

Jessica watched Miranda quizzically, pursing her lips and pressing her fingers to them. Miranda watched them expressionlessly.

"She was distant before?" she asked.

"Well," Leland started. "Not exactly. She first came here a few years ago. Not sure from were. She never said much of anything about her past. She immediately had the appearance of a leader though."

Jessica sat thoughtfully, scrutinizing Miranda as if she were a new species of Pokemon.

"Miranda," Jessica sternly said, trying to evoke a reaction from her. There was no response. "Miranda, talk to me."

Miranda's gaze hardened as her eyes darted directly to Jessica. "What," she nearly spat.

"Talk to me."

"I don't know you!" she sneered, curling her knees up to her chin and returning to her empty stare.

"Leland, tell her something. She knows you better. I'm not around much because of my gym in Bistrailea," Jessica suggested, giving up. She leaned back in her chair, closing her eyes and rubbing them.

"Well, I don't know what to say-"

"Just think of something," Jessica cut in, not wanting to put up with any crap.

"Uhh," Leland stuttered, eyes darting back and forth over the floor. "How are you, Miranda?"

Jessica threw her face in her hand. Miranda slowly dragged her gaze over and let it fall on Leland. She was quiet for a while, before whispering, "Le. Land?"

"Yes, Miranda! How are you?" Leland's face brightened and became much more engaged in the conversation. Miranda tilted her head to the side before replying, as if she had to think about it.

"I'm sad," she said with a slight drop in her voice.

"Why are you sad?" Leland pried.

"Because I'm lost." Miranda crossed her legs and arms as if to pout. Her facial expression remained the same, however.

"No, Miranda, you're in Nerius with me and Jessica. You live here." There was a cheery ring too his voice.

"No, I'm lost because I can't find Zelda."

"Who's Zelda, Miranda?" Miranda didn't respond. Her gaze dripped lazily away again, resting finally on the floor next to Leland. "Miranda? Did you hear me?"

She looked back up at him confusedly. "She's my friend. She's a tough fighter and she takes care of me. She helps me battle. I can't find her so I'm lost."

Leland leaned in closer to Jessica. "Maybe it's an imaginary friend."

"I doubt she's going to know we're talking about her, you don't have to get closer." Blushing, Leland backed away. "Who knows. Either way, let's go. She's obviously not in the right state of mind, and I don't think her sitting here is going to help with anything. Let's bring her around town to see if anything can bring her back to reality."

Leland left the room first, followed by Jessica dragging Miranda by the hand like a small child.

"Well if it isn't the princess. Good, I need a smoke," Kingston said, not hesitating to be the first one to leave.

"Kingston! Respect your leader!" Margot reprimanded. If she got a response, it was left unheard as he reentered the lobby. "So, where are we bringing her?"

"Y'know, actually," Jess started as they excited the center. "It kind of depends on her." Leland became worried again and Kingston pulled out a pack of Torkoal Black cigarettes and a Typhlosion lighter. Miranda watched him with keen interest as he lit one. He flicked the Typhlosion's nose, spewing fire from the back of its neck as expected. He became more at ease once he exhaled a nice puff of smoke.

Miranda's eyes widened, and she began to pull away from Jessica's grip.

"No, no, Absol NO!" She began to cry, still struggling.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Margot scolded once more. "She almost died from a fire, and you want to SMOKE around her?"

"Are you serious? Can't I have any peace around here?" Kingston took one last drag from his cigarette before dropping it and putting it out.

Miranda kept struggling until she was eventually sitting on the ground crying. She began clawing at the ground, looking back at an Absol that was behind Kingston. It was perched presumptuously, staring at her with cold eyes. Bored, he stood, turned and left without hesitation.

Miranda's eyes widened as she started to get up. Jessica sat down in front of her and grasped her face in her hands. Miranda had stopped crying but her breathing was staggered. She shushed her and said,

"Miranda, Miranda, calm down." She quickly turned back to check what Miranda was looking at. Nothing was there. "There's nothing there, it's okay. You're alright; nothing's going to hurt you."

Miranda's eyes darted back to where Absol had just been. Her eyes watered as she got up and hurried over to prove to herself that he wasn't there.

"But he was just right here! I saw him! My Absol . . .," she said sadly, sinking to the ground again.

"My Arceus, what did that prick do to her?" Leland said, mostly to himself. "It's definitely imaginary friends," he added to Jessica. Margot's brow furrowed, and she said,

"Why is she acting like that?"

Jessica, motivated by this thought, walked over to Miranda and held out her hand to help her up. She gazed back up at her lifelessly, taking her hand before being yanked up in response.

"Where did Absol go, Miranda?"

"Wait, I thought there was no Absol?" Ralph whispered to Leland. Margot slapped him in the back of the head.

"No, there wasn't."

"He was right here just a second ago," Miranda replied wistfully. "Maybe he went off to find Zelda for me."

She started walking aimlessly back towards the gym. Jessica and the others followed.

"Where are we going?" Margot asked Jessica.

"Yeah, well, I'm done here. Let me know when the gym reopens," Kingston griped, pulling out his pack of cigarettes again and walking away. Margot glared at him.

"He's such an ass," Jessica commented. "I'm not sure, Margot. I want to see where she goes," she added.

"It's such a pretty gym," Miranda said, referring to her own. "I want to have one one day." She walked ahead of them, not looking back.

"Aw, no, Miranda! No!" Leland whimpered forlornly to himself, beginning to fidget with his hands.

"N-, Miranda, no. That IS your gym. You're the Gym Leader in this town. Don't you remember?" Jessica said, jogging to catch up with her. They stopped as they approached the massive gym. Miranda stared up in awe.

"This is mine?" she asked in complete bewilderment.

"Yes, it is." Jessica responded. "What did you do yesterday?"

"Yesterday?" Miranda echoed, still looking up at the Gym. "Yesterday Absol and I were playing on the beach together."

"What else?" she forced.

Miranda didn't answer. Instead, she walked cautiously towards the gym, and pushed the door open.

"No, Miranda! Where are you going!" Miranda dashed in, Jessica close behind. Margot, Leland, and Ralph exchanged confused looks before following them inside the gym as well.

The ground floor was alright. It appeared to look like any regular hotel. However, a faint smoke odor lingered around.

"Then Leland came up to me and said that there was a bully at the playground."

"What! No I-," Margot slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Listen," she whispered.

"So Absol and I went to go see what was wrong, and there were these kids having a Pokemon battle in their front yard."

Jessica turned Miranda so that she would face her. "You just said they were at a playground. Which one was it?"

Miranda's expression turned thoughtful as she bit her lip thinking. "Oh, right. Maybe it was at the playground."

"And what happened after that?" Jessica was trying not to get frustrated from having to force answers out of her.

"Um." Miranda closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead. "It gets really dark after that. Absol . . . Absol and I . . ." Guilt flooded her face and she looked away.

"Go on," Jessica encouraged.

"And then Absol and I set his pants on fire and threw rocks at him." She scuffed her feet on the ground and began to cry again. Aimlessly, she looked at nothing. "He cried and cried and all I did was laugh at him. I burned his house down. And I just laughed."

Jessica chuckled a bit, her face brightened. "No, Miranda, that isn't what happened. You didn't burn anyone's house down."

"No, you don't understand!" Miranda shot back. " You weren't there, you wouldn't understand! That's why Absol left me. Because I'm a bad trainer. He ran away from me crying; it's all my fault! I don't want to be here anymore, I want to go back to Lilycove!"

Without warning, she ran off, leaving the gym and running towards the beach. Jessica started after her.

"Miranda, wait no!" she called. Ralph walked up and stopped her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay. I'll go get her," he said, before running after her. Jessica just stood, completely bewildered.

"Did she actually burn down the gym?" she asked Leland.

"I . . . I don't think so. I sure hope not."

"And what are the chances that she actually did?"

"No, I'm sure she didn't. No, she couldn't have." He sounded like he was convincing himself. "Miranda's a nice person; she wouldn't do that."

Margot turned her attention to Jessica. "I think you should go to Lilycove, Jess. That's in Hoenn, right?" she suggested, thoughtful. Jessica and Leland exchanged confused looks.

"Why?" they both said simultaneously.

"Well, it seems to me like there's something important to her in Lilycove. Maybe it's this Zelda person she's always talking about."

"What? Her imaginary friend?" Leland snorted.

Jessica sat on the thought for a moment, ignoring Leland. She looked over at him; her decision made. Nodding, she said,

"Alright. I'll do it. Come with me, Leland."

Leland did a double take, staring at her in shock. "Wha-. What?" he stuttered. "I-I-I-I can't, I can't go. I can't leave Miranda."

"Naw, don't be silly!" Margot jumped in, patting Leland heartily on the back and pushing him towards Jess. "Me, Ralph, and King'll be here to watch Miranda."

A smile sneaked on Jess's face while she reached around her belt to grab a Poke Ball.

"See, Leland? Everything here is covered. Nothing to worry about." She expanded the Poke Ball. "Nothing at all."

Jess tossed the Poke Ball in the air, having it release a massive black Charizard. He roared in delight, stretching out as if he had just been awoken from a nice nap. The Quilava that was perched so peacefully in the nook between her neck and scarf awoke as well and poked his head out to view the world. He cooed contently. She patted its head, assuring it that everything was fine. She began to climb onto Charizard's back, dragging Leland with her.

"Come on, Leland. It'll be fine. Live a little." She hoisted him up. Terrified, he clung to her waist. The Quilava turned and hissed. "Doxxy, it's alright! He's as harmless as a daisy."

Margot stifled a laugh, finding humor in the minute Quilava. "Have a nice trip, guys!" she said as she turned off to search for Miranda and Ralph. The Charizard stretched his wings and jumped. Leland gulped as he looked down, his stomach lurching.

"Are you sure this is safe? Couldn't we have just taking a plane? The airport's not too far from here!" he managed to choke out, furrowing his brow. Charizard quickly gained height and wasted no time before heading out far over the sea.

"Hah, I do this all the time. We'll be fine!" Jess stated, lazily hanging onto Charizard's neck. Leland gave her a stupid look that she didn't see. Where could she possibly go, being the Gym Leader in another town? Certainly not other regions . . . he hoped.

**_Hoenn._**

"Hell no, I'm not going through that shit again!" Griselda stated sharply, referring to the small creek that was on the outskirts of Mauville. "You swim through it and bring back a boat from the other side."

Griselda and Tobias both looked across the way. A tiny boat shop was indeed waiting on the other side; a Wailord boat wafting in the water next to it. Tobias turned to Griselda. "Why me?"

"Because," she exhaled, getting impatient. "You made me swim through the last one. That's not happening again. I'm not doing that again, so go get a boat!"

The intensity in her voice made Tobias jump and he immediately jumped in the water and began to swim across. Blaziken walked up behind Griselda with an armful of berries. He was eating an Iapapa berry.

"Whatcha got there, Blaziken? Food?" she said, opening her bag to place the berries in. He dropped in a few Persim, Rawst, and Pecha berries. He continued eating his Iapapa berry happily. Griselda eyed it suspiciously.

"What kind of berry is that?" she asked warily. Blaziken looked at it, then back at his trainer. He held it out to her in offering. She took it and bit a small piece off and handed it back. Her face turned from mildly curious to one of disgust, and she spat the berry bits out and ran to kneel down by the creek for some water.

"What on earth was that, Blaziken!" she exclaimed, rinsing her mouth out. "How can you eat that sour shit?"

Blaziken just stared at her with a stupid look, as if he had no idea what she was talking about. Just as she stood up, Tobias pulled up next to her in the water with a raft.

"I got one!" he said cheerily, pleased with himself. Griselda rolled her eyes and climbed in, followed by Blaziken.

"I said get a boat, and you come back with a raft?" She shook her head. After making it to the other side, Tobias pulled out a strange vacuum and cylindrical object.

"'Raft-in-a-can.' Seriously?" Griselda asked, crossing her arms. She wasn't amused.

"Well, we might need it again," Tobias replied quietly to himself, attempting to pack the raft away.

"Yeah, sure, right, and that's not a one time use thing. Whatever, I'm leaving." She motioned for Blaziken to follow, and she turned and left Tobias on the ground fiddling with the raft. She continued to walk on stubbornly, and Blaziken kept checking over his shoulder at Tobias. Griselda scolded him.

"Come on, Blaziken!"

Blaziken crossed his arms, looking down in shame, as Tobias perked up,

"Griselda! Wait up!"

Immediately she stopped. She rounded on Tobias, encroaching on him with a threatening fist.

"I told you not to call me that."

"Wha-wait, what? What's wro-"

"No, you just need to go somewhere. I said I don't need a punk ass kid following me everywhere I go. I don't need a babysitter and certainly don't need you. Get lost before I beat the shit out of you, kid."

She turned carelessly, leaving Tobias speechless on the ground. Blaziken followed more slowly, turning periodically to look back at Tobias. He was still on the ground, fumbling around with his 'raft-in-a-can'. He was shaking a bit, and Blaziken couldn't help but notice that he was crying. So he stopped, cocked his head to the side, and folded his arms. Griselda continued walking for a bit, oblivious to her Pokemon until he purposefully made a low growl in his throat. She turned to look at him.

"What!" she snapped. Blaziken gestured to Tobias, who looked like he was debating on whether or not he wanted to reopen the can and go across the water again. Griselda let out a sigh of frustration, took out a Poke ball, and returned a very shocked looking Blaziken to it. She continued walking, not looking back at Tobias again.

The wind began to pick up as Griselda was walking, causing her to zip up her jacket. The sun was setting, she noticed, but shrugged it off. Walking alone like this gave her time to think. Not that she needed it. She already had everything she needed to do figured out.

She would go to Lilycove, stay for a few days maybe. Nothing too long though. She would look into taking a ship to Mossdeep, or maybe even somewhere farther. Finding herself lonely, she tossed Blaziken's Poke Ball into the air, releasing him with a comforting white light. He became clear with his arms crossed and brow furrowed. He was not amused.

"Don't you look at me in that tone of voice!" Griselda complained, still not feeling any guilt as the two walked on.

"I don't even know him," she tried convincingly. Blaziken shot her a glare through the corner of his eyes.

"He'll get over it!" she tried again, coming up to another span of water, followed up with a large foggy mountain in the background. Griselda looked around her, edging closer to Blaziken and folding her arms together. It was completely dark now, the only light being the light filtering down from the moon.

"Where'd all this fog come from," she started, "I didn't even notice it."

Blaziken looked around, sniffing the air. His gaze settled uneasily at the water, as did Griselda's. He snorted unsatisfied, and started impatiently tapping his foot. Raft-in-a-can didn't seem so bad now.

"Shit, okay, okay! Fine, let's go find the little fucker," Griselda snapped grumpily, stomping angrily in the other direction. A slight glimmer of reflected moonlight on the ground caught her eye, causing her to stop abruptly. She squinted at it. It was partially masked by the fog, but she thought that maybe it was a coin. Looking around at the trees rustling in the wind, she examined the area for any sign of frequent human contact. Brown leaves littered the ground. A Pokemon could be heard scurrying away near the trees, looking for a place to rest for the night. Griselda listened closely, but all she heard was the whistle of the night breeze passing by her ears. The place was just completely void of people, so why would there be money be lying around?

"Do you see that too?" she questioned. Blaziken's nose twitched. He cocked his head to the side and walked up to it. A orange happy face stared up at him. Griselda came up behind him as he scratched the back of his head. She peered around, squatting down to get a closer look. An orange blob of jelly-like substance looked from her to Blaziken, and back to her again. An innocent smile coming from it. It appeared to be encased in glass. Innocently, it went back to playing with a leaf that had carelessly floated by. Its shard-like arms had a hard time maneuvering its new leaf toy; however, that didn't stop it from trying.

" . . . the fuck is this?" Griselda asked, attempting to pick up the happy face by it's glass arm. Her hand passed right through it. Her face contorted into the pure image of confusion, and she tried grabbing it again. The happy face turned to look at her again; a blank expression now on its face.

"What the!" she gasped, jumping back and attempting not to fall over. Blaziken took a step back as well. The orange face looked as if nothing happened. Being barely off the ground, he happily floated over to where Griselda was now standing, wanting to play. Not knowing what to do, she yelped, thus falling back onto the ground.

Blaziken took a stand behind it. His massive, six foot tall form dwarfed the poor little creature, only being a few inches tall. It looked up to look up at him in awe, finding only a massive foot there to greet him. His happy face instantly turned into a wide-eyed, look-of-horror face. Blaziken slammed his foot against the ground, rubbing it around exaggeratedly as if he were killing a bug.

"Are you about done?" Griselda asked rhetorically, dusting herself off as she stood up. Blaziken looked up from his intense, near-crouched position for a second before jumping back, grabbing his foot and looking at the bottom of it. He began to whimper.

"Oh you big tit, what's wrong?" She walked up and examined it as well. There was a red mark where the confusing happy creature used to be. They both turned to look at the spot where it was. Indeed it was still there, only it this time it had a grumpy, pout as its expression.

"Ro . . .," it started quietly, morphing into a, just as small, bluish figure. "TOM!"

Griselda and Blaziken immediately started laughing at the puny Pokemon's voice, not feeling threatened at all. It was so shrill and high-pitched that it was just about the cutest thing that either of them had ever heard. Through tears, Griselda walked up to it and cooed.

"Aww, look, Blaziken! It's a grumpy washing machine now! Look how cute it is, AWW." The Pokemon was not amused. It became highly offended; its mouth quivering. Being a washing machine now, it angrily opened its center door and blasted Griselda with a massive stream of water. She stood up, trying to block the jet of water coming at her, even though her clothes were soaked through and through. Sputtering, she managed to say,

"What do you think you're doing, Blaziken! Get that bitch! Blaze kick!"

Blaziken, with a serious look on his face now, ran up to the tiny Rotom, leg ablaze. Leaving burn spots in his wake, he aimed his powerful kick at the Pokemon, barely connecting, but still forcing it to stop the water attack on Griselda and sending the Pokemon rolling a couple of feet away.

"YOU MISSED? You realize it's only like an inch off the ground, right?" Griselda remarked. Blaziken returned her question with an eye roll. He looked back at the tiny appliance, ready to please his trainer. Opening his beak, he released a line of flames towards his opponent. It hit and danced hungrily around its target, burning patches in the grass all around. It wasn't long before it was matched by another jet of water, dispersing all of the fire and dutifully slapping Blaziken across the face. Without waiting for it to stop, Blaziken ran over to Griselda, picked her up with one arm, and threw her over his shoulder.

"Wait, what! What do you think you're doing!" Griselda screeched as Blaziken dashed away, back from the way they had originally came. "Put me back and fight that thing!"

Meanwhile, Tobias sat along the edge of the creek and forest, sniffling and wiping his nose on his shirt sleeve. He stared at himself in the water, his thoughts a complete mess. Completely unable to fathom the situation, he leaned against a tree and closed his eyes, deciding to sleep.

As soon as he had done so, the wind picked up in huge bursts. He sat up, looking around cautiously. Fear and uncertainty grew in the pit of his stomach when suddenly he heard,

"LOOK, IT'S A PERSON! LOOK! RIGHT THERE, GO THERE!"

He looked up just as a massive black dragon landed in front of him. Or he thought it was black. Maybe it was just really dark because it was nighttime. Two people, a guy and a girl, hopped off the back of the Charizard. Without hesitation, the guy walked up to him, hand extended.

"Hi! I'm Lelan- MAN, were you just CRYING?" A look of disgust appeared on his face.

"Leland! That's not nice, don't do that!" the girl scolded, moving Leland out of the way to introduce herself.

"Hi, I'm Jessica. This is my friend Leland." She shot him a glare. "We just flew in from the Taiyou region and were looking for Lilycove City. We kinda got lost. Can you direct us there?"

"Lilycove?" he said mistily, "That's where . . ." He stopped, looking away and deciding not to go on; the wound too fresh to step on now.

Leland raised an eyebrow at Jessica, who shook her head, dismissing him.

"Yeah. Yeah, it's this way."

Without waiting for a response, Tobias started walking in the direction that Griselda had taken. He kept a comfortable pace, but distanced himself from his two new companions, wanting to be alone for now. He just kept his head down and his hands in his pockets.

Leland, cautious about his voice, whispered to Jessica, "I dunno about this guy, Jess. He seems kinda funny."

"What?" she said at a normal volume. Frantic, Leland instantly hushed her.

"Quiet! Holy Arceus, do you want him to hear? He was definitely crying earlier; guys don't just cry! There's something up with him. WHAT IF HE KILLS US," he added at a slightly louder whisper.

Jessica giggled quietly, playfully pushing Leland away. "Don't be ridiculous," she started. "Maybe he's just a cry-tit."

"No!"

"Yeah, it could happen. Maybe his girlfriend just left him."

"Pansies like that don't attract girlfriends."

"I know. Sounds familiar, doesn't it?" Jessica chuckled quietly to herself, referring to how he acts around Miranda.

Leland stopped for a moment. "What's that supposed to mean!"

Jessica snickered again without Tobias noticing, and in doing so almost failed to notice when he stopped. Leland almost ran into the back of him when running to catch up.

"Do you guys hear that?" Tobias asked, his voice even now.

"Uh, right, and what did you say your name was again?" asked Leland, in preparation for the police report he swore he was going to have to fill out. Jessica elbowed him in the side of his ribs.

"Tobias," he said absent-minded, gesturing towards the distance. Jessica and Leland both listened tentatively now, stepping on either side of Tobias. There was indeed a steady thumping in the distance.

"What is that?" Leland asked stupidly, squinting as if it would help.

"Oh my," Jessica gasped. "That looks like. Well. That looks like-"

"Blaziken?" Tobias suggested as Blaziken came up to them, slowing down to a halt in front of him.

Griselda lifted her head, still slung over Blaziken's shoulder and facing away. "Tobias?"

Blaziken, without even reacting at the two new people, picked up Griselda from his shoulders and nearly dropped her into Tobias' grasp.

"Put. Me. Down. Right now," she growled, shooting daggers at Tobias, who wasted no time in putting her back on her feet. He took a few steps back with his hands up in the "I surrender" position when Blaziken grabbed his backpack from him.

"You two know each other?" asked a girl standing next to him.

"Hey, what are you doing! Give that back!" Tobias said, reaching up to grab his pack. Blaziken rummaged through it just out of Tobias' reach. Once he found what he was looking for, he dropped it. In his talons he held two Poke Balls. Pressing both of them, they released Tobias's only two Pokemon: Lombre and Sandile.

"What is going on here?" Tobias said as Blaziken grabbed Lombre in mid-yawn, and took off back in the other direction. Griselda, Tobias, and his two new companions just watched in awe.

"So . . .," the new guy said. "What just happened?"

"There was a thing! Back there! It was a tiny washing machine thing! It was really cute, but then it attacked us with Hydro Pump!" Griselda shrieked, still wet and upset at the situation. Sandile walked up to her and started nibbling on her pants leg. Tobias picked up his Sandile and held him to his chest, petting his head before returning him to his ball.

"Jessica, Leland, this is Griselda. She, uh. She seems to be a little out of it right now."

"No, no, no! You don't understand! That little shit was strong as hell! Blaziken couldn't do anything to it!" Her words were tumbling out of her mouth faster than her thoughts could keep up. As shaken as she was, she still noticed.

"I thought I told you not to call me that." Her regular, unshaken voice returned, and she no longer appeared frantic.

"Oh. I'm sorry, Gr-uh. What would you like me to call you then?" Tobias asked, shuffling his feet.

"If you have to call me anything, call me Zelda." She turned away, not wanting to look at Tobias.

Jessica and Leland exchanged shocked glances.

"Zelda!" they both gasped simultaneously. Griselda turned back around.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" she politely answered.

"Do you know someone named Miranda?" asked Jessica. Her and Leland held their breath, eyes wide, as they waited for her answer. Griselda's brow furrowed as she looked between the two of them. The temperature around them dropped suddenly, and cautiously she said,

"I used to know a Miranda. I grew up with her. She moved a long time ago. Why? Who are you?"

Leland near fainted. His breath caught in his throat that he heaved a sigh of relief, looking up at the night sky. Jessica choked out a laugh and smiled, walking up to Griselda and holding out her hand.

"I'm sorry, Zelda. I'm Jessica Oatz, the Gym Leader of Bistrailea City in the region of Taiyou. Miranda Dewer is the Gym Leader of Nerius City, and. Well. Something happened, and we were sent to Lilycove City to find a 'Zelda.'"

Griselda's expression hardened as she stared Jessica with enough malice that it caused Tobias to shake, even though it wasn't aimed at him. Tobias' eyes widened, and he thought for sure that Jessica was about to get mauled. He blinked, and in that instant, Griselda had Jessica pinned against a tree that was next to them. She had her by the neck, daring her to breathe, and said,

"What. Happened." Griselda made direct eye contact with Jess; her voice no louder than a whisper. Leland and Tobias together forced Griselda off of the Gym Leader, who then leaned against the tree cradling her neck. They held her by the arms until she stopped resisting.

"I don't know," she breathed. "But the sooner we get back the sooner we can find out."

Griselda took a step back, showing that her hostility was now gone, and proceeded to fold her arms. "When do we leave?"

"Hey um. Can I go get my Lombre back?" Tobias piped up, then braced himself for a smack from Griselda.

"Oh shit, my Blaziken," she mumbled half to herself, before turning and running off to where the fight was. Tobias followed high on her tail, leaving Jess and Leland to trail behind, shrugging.

Blaziken and Lombre surrounded the tiny Rotom, no longer a washing machine. It's happy face was now scared and confused as it looked between its two adversaries. Blaziken cracked his knuckles and Lombre's foot was tapping madly as if he was about to start a race.

Unable to contain himself, Lombre began to run in place, dangling his arms out in front of him slapping something that was not there. A green hue was emitted from his arms and surrounded the small ghost. A few sparks began flying through the air, and Lombre perked up a bit.

Blaziken stepped up now, swiftly jabbing his beak into the small creature and tossing it up into the air. At this point, Griselda and her cascade of followers trickled into the small clearing where the battle was taking place. They stopped to watch, but the Pokemon paid them no mind.

As Rotom came fluttering back down to them, dazed, Lombre darted for it, slapping it before it even touched the ground. The tired ghost made a small audible gasp as it flinched. Using this moment of distraction, Blaziken readied another Blaze Kick, making contact with its face right as soon as it turned to look at him.

Griselda and the others watched as the tiny ghost flew up and away, far over Mount Pyre, leaving behind a tiny blue stone. The two Pokemon looked at each other happily, making what laughing noises they could, as Lombre jumped up to give Blaziken a high five. Suddenly, he began glowing white until the light was so bright that everyone had to turn away. Once the light died down, a Ludicolo was left in its place.

"Holy shit," Griselda said in awe, mouth parted slightly. Tobias' eyes were wide as the two Pokemon noticed their trainers' presence. Blaziken shifted slightly in his place as Ludicolo waddled happily over to Tobias, hugging his waist.

"Colooooo!" he chirped happily. Tobias chuckled to himself, patting his new Ludicolo on the back.

"Good job, boy," he congratulated, poking the Poke Ball into its side, returning it.

"Well, that was enlightening," Griselda commented, scratching the back of her head out of awkwardness. Blaziken joined the rest of the group. "So. About this traveling thing. When do we leave?"

A sly smirk appeared across Jess's face. Griselda's eyes narrowed.

"Right now." She pulled out a Poke Ball and pressed the button. It opened, revealing a massive black dragon which roared in delight, spreading its blood tinted wings out into the crisp night air.

Griselda, now skeptic, now raised an eyebrow.

"So let me get this straight," she rolled her head to the side so shoot a glance at Tobias, whose face immediately filled with hope. "You want us to ride a Charizard?"

"Welcome to the Charizard Express," she said bluntly, followed by a smile that formed over the smirk.

Griselda looked from Blaziken, to Tobias, to Blaziken again. He gave her a disapproving look and crossed his arms, glaring. She sighed.

"Alright, let's go Tobias." She pulled a Poke Ball from her belt and returned Blaziken as Tobias gasped, moving to hug her.

"Don't touch me," she spat venomously as Jessica helped her and the others on the back of her Charizard, who grumbled, but lifted them off into the night air nonetheless.


End file.
